


That we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x04, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Stydia, basically stiles helping lydia in 5x04 when she's bleeding on the ground, if you die i will literally go out of freaking mind, platonic stira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Stiles sees Lydia bleeding on the cold ground of his dad's office.If she dies, he will literally go out of his freaking mind.(or: Stiles helps Lydia when she's in pain)





	That we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr: Ooh Can i request a stydia one shot of stiles stitching up Lydia kinda like Allison did to Scott in season 3

It had to be her.

When Scott, Theo and him stumbled into the sheriff’s station to help Malia, he knew something was off. Despite the fact that Tracy was on the loose and Malia was probably in trouble, something else felt wrong.  
Stiles noticed. It was dead silent.   
Then they saw it. Blood. Blood on the ground inside the office. Stiles visibly gulped, feeling his heart stammer in his throat. There were only a few people in the building, and he all cared for them deeply. Scott opened the door and ran to Stiles’ dad as he was trying to get up, helping him. Stiles wanted to help him as well, but his curious mind overtook his actions. He followed the trail of blood as he heard a faint gasp from the office of his dad.   
  
Of all people, it had to be Lydia.

There she was, fiery red hair, sea green eyes and all, laying on the cold ground. Her complexion was snow, and a stuttering breath escaped her lips as she looked out in front of her with droopy eyes. Kira’s trembling hands, covered in blood, kept the open wound in Lydia’s stomach from gushing out. Stiles’ lips parted.

He was speechless.

_If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

That was two years ago, when a buzz cut Stiles yelled at a teary Lydia that he couldn’t live without her in his world. He couldn’t live without her pursed, genuine smile. Or her snide comments. Her soft fingers, raspy voice, tinkling laugh, courageous heart and incredible mind. What would happen to him if the scent of her sweet perfume wasn’t evading his senses ever day?  
Stiles felt like he would find out soon. He choked back a sob, a tear. Now was not the time.  
His eyes met Kira’s, who stared at him helplessly and in utter fear. He had to do something. That was what he did, he fixed things. Figured things out.

_Stiles, you’re the one who always figures it out._   

Before Theo could get to her, a belt already in his hand, Stiles shoved him back, dropping on his knees towards Lydia.

Her erratic eyes locked with his and that pursed, genuine smile etched into her features, a drop of sweat sliding down next to it. He gently wiped it away.   
‘Stiles,’ she croaked, her voice faint.   
‘What do we do?’, Kira hurried, keeping her hands firmly on the wound.   
‘Stiles!’, he heard Scott yell. He glanced back at Theo. He would never leave the suspicious kid with Scott, but there were more pressing matters now.  
‘You go.’  
The boy nodded solemnly, leaving the space. Stiles turned his attention back to Lydia.  
‘You’re going to be okay, alright? You hear me, Lydia?’  
‘We need to get her to the hospital!’, Kira suggested, her eyes getting watery. He saw her hand trembling. Stiles felt bad for her. Who knew how long she had been sitting on her knees, praying that Lydia would survive?   
‘There’s no time,’ he whispered, springing up right into action. He dashed to the desk of his dad, pulling at drawers hastily until he found what he was looking for. First-aid kit.   
‘Okay,’ he breathed out, anxiety peaking to limits he hadn’t reached in a long time. He felt his lungs collapsing. Push through, Stiles.   
‘You know how to do stitches?’, Kira asked, eyebrows furrowing.    
‘I will right now.’  
‘Oh.’ She gulped, staring back at her bleeding friend. He nodded.  
He never needed to do anything surgical, they had Melissa for that. But she wasn’t here, and he wasn’t… he couldn’t – Stiles got agitated. If she died because of him…

_If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

He opened the kit, trying to control his shaking hands. He picked up a needle and thread. He could do this. Just do it. His fear for needles was non-existent for the moment.    
But his eyes were unfocused, and his hands were unsteady, and everything went in slow motion, as if this was a dream. But it wasn’t. Lydia was bleeding.   
‘Stiles…’, Kira whispered.   
‘I’m trying!’, he yelled, nostrils flaring. The thread missed the hole again and he pricked his finger. Stiles groaned, licking the tip of the thread.  
‘S-stiles,’ Lydia stuttered, placing a shaking hand on his bent knee. ‘Calm… down.’ He stared into her terrified, lifeless eyes. She couldn’t die.   
‘Lydia, you are – you’re – I can’t – I just –‘, Stiles wanted to cry. Everything was too much. All was great a week ago, nearly perfect. He couldn’t take any more pain. It was all too _god damn_ much.   
‘Stiles,’ she said, smiling broadly for some reason. It scared him. ‘If you’re going through hell… keep going.’   
He perked up at the quote. Winston Churchill. The last time he heard it was in sophomore year, which seemed like lifetime ago. He’s gotten a lifetime further. He could do this.   
His eyes zeroed in on the hole. Everything quieted around him.   
‘If you’re going through hell,’ he whispered, shaking thread at the hole, ‘keep going.’ It went in. He smiled, relieved. Kira let out a contained squeal.   
He tied the knot and urged Kira to lessen the pressure. He wanted to faint, now seeing the bloody, botched cut better. It would leave a scar. Another one on her beautiful skin.  
‘Okay,’ he breathed out, ‘stay with me, Lydia. Listen to my voice, alright?’ Her eyes fell shut.   
Kira went to sit next to him, waking up Lydia.   
‘Lydia,’ he repeated, as the needle went through her flesh. ‘Stay with us. Listen to my voice. Just listen, okay?’, he pinched her skin together, stitching it. He felt her eyes on him. His callous hands were covered in blood.

After a few tense minutes, Stiles was done, tying a knot at the end. The blood has stopped pouring out. It would do for now. He hoped.  
‘Done,’ he murmured, glancing at Lydia. Her eyes were closed. She didn’t seem to be breathing.  Kira looked at him alarmed after she held her ear to Lydia’s nose.   
No. No, no, no, no, no.   
‘Lydia?’

_If you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

She passed out. She didn’t die. She didn’t die whilst he was stitching her up. She didn’t die because of him. She didn’t die in his arms. She. Didn’t. Die; he tried convincing himself. His breathing quickened, and his vision got hazy, eyes nearly rolling back.  
His lips parted, and Kira took his hand. They slowly went in for a hug, as he saw Kira’s devastation in her eyes. She needed someone too. Tears started rolling down his face.

‘Stiles?’

Looming clouds and shadows dissipated, rain turned into rainbow, the sun came out.

Because Lydia Martin lived and that was the only thing that mattered.     

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Sun" by Sleeping At Last - - - check him out, he's great!
> 
> Tumblr: http://stydiahasconquered.tumblr.com/


End file.
